


There Ain't No Dame Like a Lady

by misbegotten



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Maggie is not supposed to be infatuated with her (ex) husband's girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



Maggie is not supposed to be involved in the cons, yet here she is. Maggie is not supposed to be infatuated with her (ex) husband's girlfriend, yet here she is. 

Maggie is a smart woman. She watches Sophie effortlessly juggle Nate and Maggie, and takes note. Sophie's heart may not belong to either. It may belong to both. With Sophie, it's hard to tell.

Except. Except. Sophie's touch is real. Sophie's kiss is entrancing. Sophie's body against hers is soft and tough, determined and relentless.

Maggie and Sophie are not supposed to be in love. And yet here they are.


End file.
